Originally, bedpans were manufactured using metal materials. Metal bedpans, however, include numerous disadvantages in comparison to plastic bedpans. For example, metal bedpans are expensive to manufacture, are uncomfortable to use, and are difficult to clean. Metal bedpans are uncomfortable because they are cold and hard to the touch of a user. Eventually, the industry began manufacturing plastic bedpans using a relatively inexpensive plastic material, e.g., high-density polyethylene (“HDPE”) or polypropylene (“PP”). Some advantages of using plastic material are a lower manufacturing cost, a single-use per patient, and more comfort for the user (e.g., plastic is warmer to the touch of the user).
Current plastic bedpans include numerous problems. Some current bedpans cannot be used for both liquid and solid waste. While some current bedpans can receive both liquid and solid waste, these bedpans are impractical because the liquid and solid waste are received in a single compartment. Thus, an attendant must separate the liquid waste from the solid waste when it is necessary to measure the volume of the liquid waste. One problem associated with these bedpans is that the attendant must pour the liquid waste into a graduated cylinder without also pouring the solid waste. Another problem associated with these bedpans is that the attendant must use an additional container, e.g., the graduated cylinder, to measure the liquid waste.
Other bedpans have thin sides, which increase the affinity for bedsores from pressure distribution. Consequently, pressure ulcers are common in users of current plastic bedpans. Some current bedpans attempt to solve this problem by coupling a cushioning device to the bedpan to alleviate some discomfort. However, the cushioning device includes corners that may cause discomfort during use. Further, the cushioning device may be improperly attached to the bedpan, resulting in improper use of the bedpan, and may absorb liquid waste, resulting in wetting the user and, consequently, leading to ulcer formation.
Another problem associated with some bedpans is that they do not include both a splashguard and a stacking capability. The bedpans that lack a splashguard are more difficult to clean than bedpans with a splashguard. Some bedpans that include a splashguard have a sharp edge near the location where the user contacts the bedpan. The sharp edge causes the user discomfort and increased susceptibility to bedsores.
The bedpans that are not stackable have higher manufacturing and shipping costs and require increased storage space. Although some current bedpans are stackable, the bedpans are at most partially nested. For example, the bedpans are stacked on top of each other such that only a part of one bedpan is located within a portion of another bedpan. In another example, no portion of the bedpan is located within any portion of another bedpan. Other current bedpans that are capable of being stacked fully nested are problematic because they have sharp edges that contribute to ulcer formation.
Yet another problem associated with some bedpans relates to their opaque characteristics. When determining the volume output of a user, an attendant (e.g., a nurse) pours liquid waste into a graduated cylinder. Because the attendant cannot see the contents of an opaque bedpan, the attendant cannot readily determine whether any waste has been deposited in the opaque bedpan. Consequently, in some cases the attendant uses his or her hands to hold back solid waste when pouring the liquid waste into the graduated cylinder.
Further, the opaque characteristics of some bedpans prevents the attendant from readily determining when the bedpan should be emptied. Because the attendant cannot readily view the contents of the bedpan to determine whether the bedpan should be emptied, the user may sit on the bedpan for extended periods of time. These extended periods of time generally increase the likelihood of bedsores formation.
Thus, there is a need to provide a bedpan having a comfortable user surface that reduces the likelihood of bedsores formation. The increased comfort will generally decrease the pain and suffering of a user such as a patient in a hospital.
Another need is directed to providing a bedpan having both a splashguard and a stacking capability. The splashguard decreases the attendant's maintenance duties, such as cleaning the user (e.g., a hospital patient) and the user's bed sheets. The stacking capability decreases manufacturing cost and storage space.
Yet another need is directed to separating the liquid waste and the solid waste. One advantage of separating the liquid waste and the solid waste is that it increases efficiency when measurements of the liquid waste are necessary. Another advantage of separating the liquid waste and the solid waste is that it allows the attendant to make more accurate measurements of the liquid waste volume.
Yet another need is directed to providing a bedpan that enables the attendant to readily determine when the bedpan should be emptied and the amount of liquid waste. Emptying the bedpan as soon as the user has finished using it will generally decrease the likelihood of the formation of bedsores. Further, work efficiency will increase if the attendant is able to readily determine the amount of liquid waste. The present invention is directed to satisfying one or more of these needs and/or to solving other problems.